The Bounty
Upset that Wander and Sylvia always go off scot-free, Lord Hater hires a trio of bounty hunters to go after them and capture them. Peepers is against this idea and plans to foil the hunters' efforts, but doing so could lead him to a big downfall. Episode Summary Peepers complains to Lord Hater about the fact he doesn't think he's ruthless, evil and strong enough for him, not knowing he's playing a video game whilst doing so. Lord Hater tells him he thinks that way because can't seem to capture Wander and Sylvia, which is what he is continually asked to do. So, he has hired three bounty hunters -- Rongruffle the Huntress, Killbot 86, and the Potted Plant (which is actually a plain daisy flower), to capture them for him. Peepers is completely shocked at this and everyone laughs at him. Lord Hater tells the bounty hunters that Wander and Sylvia were last seen on the vacation planet, Phunulon, and promises whoever brings them to him will win one gajillion Hater-zoins. He adds that he needs them for a Torture Megamix he's working on, which is just people's screams playing to rock music ("With Wander and Sylvia in the mix, it'll really be bangin'" he quotes). After this, the bounty hunters set off and Peepers is angry at the fact that they will capture Wander and Sylvia so Lord Hater can take over the universe, instead of himself capturing them. So he sets off to capture Wander and Sylvia himself. Meanwhile at Phunulon, Peepers sees Wander and Sylvia get off a ride, followed by Rongruffle spitting darts at them through a straw. Peepers manages to block Rongruffle's efforts by throwing Hater-zoins at Wander and Sylvia, who duck down to pick them up, thus missing the darts. Rongruffle is furious at Peepers for thwarting her efforts and bets if she wins, Lord Hater will force him to clean the zero-gravity toilets. Rongruffle spots Sylvia's footprints on the ground and follows them to the Phunulon zoo, where the prints end in a hole. But when she finds out the footprints were coming from Peepers' stilts, which have Zbornak feet on them, she eventually encounters the monster living in the hole, who attacks her. Peepers is happy he got rid of the first bounty hunter, but the second one, Killbot 86, suddenly comes forward. He starts targeting Wander and Sylvia, planning to teleport them to Lord Hater's ship. Peepers stops his efforts by bumping one of the park's tourists in the area of Wander and Sylvia, causing him to get teleported to the ship while Lord Hater is playing his video game. This continues for several other tourists, before Peepers manages to magnify Killbot 86's laser by reflecting it off several of the crystals on one of the park's attractions, thus making Killbot 86 teleport himself back to the ship. On the ship, several of the tourists are surrounding Lord Hater, fascinated by where they are just as Killbot 86 appears. Lord Hater fires him and invites the tourists to be part of his Torture Megamix which they happily accept, and they follow one of the Watchdogs to the torture room. Back in Phunulon, the tourists were seeing the whole act and were so amazed by it that they throw money down to Peepers, who was triumphant at stopping Killbot 86 and goes back to his plannings on capturing Wander and Sylvia. Unbeknownst to him, the third bounty hunter, the Potted Plant, sneaks up on him while he spies on them, and eventually reveals his true form as a monster and devours Peepers along with Wander and Sylvia shortly afterward. Once inside, Wander sees Peepers and thinks he worked at Phunulon proving he's not bad but Sylvia reminds him it's a trap and they'll eventually be taken to Lord Hater. Wander then goes into a long winded talk which causes Peepers to imagine what would happen if the Potted Plant succeeded -- Wander and Sylvia would be thrown in jail, but the Potted Plant would become Lord Hater's new commander and Peepers is forced to clean the bathrooms like what Rongruffle predicted. Peepers slices the Potted Plant in half, thwarting his efforts, but also inadvertently releasing Wander and Sylvia in the process. Back on the ship, Lord Hater repeatedly shows the security camera footage of Wander and Sylvia's release and Peepers understands what happened. Peepers thinks Lord Hater learned a lesson about bounty hunters and he agrees, yet only because of the fact he didn't hire enough of them and reveals a whole army of them, much to Peepers' horror. As Peepers begins whining in disappointment, Lord Hater realizes it's the perfect high end the Torture Megamix was missing and records it and everyone dances to his finished track while Peepers continues whining. Songs *"Commander Peepers' Theme" Transcript End Credits Everyone is having a party in Lord Hater's torture room. Gallery Memorable Quotes Trivia *The episode completely focuses on the Lord Hater story, instead of Wander and Sylvia's story. *The title refers to the bounty hunters Lord Hater sends to capture Wander and Sylvia. *Wander and Sylvia have relatively minor roles in this episode. *This is the first episode to show two overviews of main locations in the episode before zooming in to their surroundings, in this case Lord Hater's ship is shown, and Phunulon is shown later on. *This episode reveals Lord Hater was working on a Torture Megamix. *While Wander is talking to Peepers, he starts to say "Most of your attempts to try and catch us are -- " but then he stops and says "Please excuse my language, kinda stinky". This could indicate he almost used foul language. *At the beginning when the title appears, a banjo strum is not heard, but an electric guitar strum is, probably fitting the Lord Hater theme. *'Running gags:' Peepers stopping the bounty hunters and Killbot 86 inadvertently teleporting the tourists to Lord Hater's ship. *Although only appearing in the animatic, this is the first time Lord Hater's bathroom is seen. *This is the only episode where Wander calls Peepers "Commander Peepers". All other episodes have him calling him "Mister Peepers". *When Wander and Sylvia are shown escaping, the last line of Wander Over Yonder End Title Theme can be heard. The fourth wall is then broken as the music can be heard as part of Lord Hater's security footage. *Phunulon from this episode is later mentioned in "Animacation Wander Theme." *Second episode to focus on Commander Peepers. ("The Prisoner"). *Second time someone wants to capture Wander and Sylvia themselves. ("The Little Guy"). *The pictures of Wander and Sylvia with mean faces drawn on them reappear ("The Little Guy"). *Peepers' background music is heard again ("The Prisoner"). *Third episode where Wander is thrown in jail, the second for Sylvia. ("The Prisoner", "The Little Guy") This only happens in an imagination sequence, though. *Third episode to begin at Lord Hater's ship ("The Prisoner", "The Little Guy"). *Third episode where Wander doesn't take his hat off ("The Fugitives", "The Troll"). *Second time the gang end up in a creature's stomach ("The Hat"). *In the animatic, at the end Lord Hater screams, "Get out of here!". The sound clip is recycled from "The Picnic". *Peepers is seen without his helmet again, the first time is in "The Greatest". *The background for Lord Hater's video game is the identical to one of the backgrounds during the Wander Over Yonder Main Title. *In Germany, the title of this episode literally translates to "The Bounty Hunters". *When Peepers is looking at Wander and Sylvia through his telescope the last time, Wander and Sylvia are shown talking. Their dialogue is inaudible, but if you look closely, Wander appears to say "Wow, a castle, Syl! Look at that!", and Sylvia replies "Yeah." *There are 3 scenes cut when aired on Disney Channel Asia. **Rongruffle is being attacked by a monster as Peepers walks off in triumph and says, "Ha ha ha! Looks like the huntress has become the huntred! (stops) Did...ted...hunt – hunted..." **Lord Hater commands a Watchdog to take the tourists to the torture room. **Peepers slices the Potted Plant in half. Continuity *Hater's ship appears at the beginning of the episode in the same location it appears at the beginning of "The Little Guy". Errors *When Lord Hater was replaying the footage of Wander and Sylvia being inadvertently released, he plays it, rewinds it, then plays it. He stops the video at the point where they leave to talk to Peepers. When he continues repeatedly showing the clip though, he starts playing it at the point where they're leaving, even though he doesn't rewind it again. *Peepers is jealous of the bounty hunters going off to capture Wander and Sylvia, but in "The Little Guy" he sends out the Watchdogs to capture Wander and Sylvia and was not one bit jealous of them going out after them. Possibly because he's a member of the Hater army and he was only jealous of someone hired who was not part of it. *Some of the tourists teleported to Lord Hater's ship are seen again after Killbot 86 gets sent back there. *After the head of one of the mascots gets cut off, it's still full again in a later shot. *When the camera zooms in to Phunulon when it first appears, there's no "whoosh" sound effect. * When the camera is zoomed out on Lord Hater after he introduces Rongruffle and Killbot 86, Hater has no nose. Allusions *''Taps'' - In the finale of Peepers' imagination sequence, when he is working in a bathroom, the background music sounds like the military song Taps. Peepers' usual jingle is also parodied as "Janitor Peepers" in the same manner as the song. *''Street Fighter' - The video game that Lord Hater plays bears resemblance to this fighting series, most notably the attacks called out. *Little Shop of Horrors'' - The Potted Plant's true form is similar to Audrey II or "Twoey" the man eating plant of "Little Shop of Horrors" *'Geronimo Stilton Television Series and Book Series' - Peepers says "Paws off, Toasterface" which may be a reference to the book and the episode called "Paws off, Cheddarface". *''Sailor Moon'' - The introductions of the bounty hunters resemble Sailor Moon's transformations. *'Disney Parks' - Phunulon is based off of the famous Walt Disney themed amusement parks: Disneyland Resort and Walt Disney World. Some of the background music played while on the planet is reminiscent of famous Disney music. *'Mickey Mouse' - Phunulon's mascot bears an uncanny resemblance to this famous Disney character. *''Winnie the Pooh'' - One of the tourists is a blue horse like creature wearing a cap, which bears an uncanny resemblance to the Winnie the Pooh character Eeyore. *''Snorks'' - At one point, a trio of alien tourists with antennae on their heads and each having the addition of another eye can be seen. Their appearance bears an uncanny resemblance to the aliens from the former Hanna Barbera cartoon series, Snorks. *''The Elric Saga'' - During Peepers' imagination sequence of the potted plant having captured Wander and Sylvia, Lord Hater's rule spreading is represented as a myriad of red arrows radiating out from his symbol, which is similar to what occurs in Michael Moorcock's book series. *'Matterhorn Bobsleds' - The infamous "Remain seated please! ¡Permanencer sentados por favor!" safety spiel from this ride can be heard on Phunulon. * Star Wars - The Plant's ship resembles Boba Fett's Slave I from Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. * Earthbound - Killbot 86 looks like the enemy "Starman" from the NES game Earthbound. Production Information *The episode was originally said to be called "The Bounty Hunter". *Originally announced to air on January 26, 2014. *This episode aired as part of Disney Channel's "JaNEWary". *This episode aired on the same date as the Phineas and Ferb episode "Return Policy". *This is the last episode to premiere on Disney Channel, starting with "The Hero", the rest of the episodes premiered on Disney XD and rerun on the "Disney XD on Disney Channel" the last and final episode to premiere on Disney Channel was "The Gift 2:The Giftening", after that, the rest of the episodes premiered on Disney XD and aired on the "Disney XD on Disney Channel" block, however after "The Rider" aired on DXD on DC (February 27, 2015), the show was discontinued on Disney Channel and all of Season 2 was on Disney XD. *This episode aired 2 weeks after its partner episode "The Ball", but when shown together, their order is reversed. *In the Latin American Spanish version, this episode is called, "La recompensa" (The reward). *Matt Chapman (who worked on Gravity Falls) wrote this episode, and according to McCracken, they got him to write the episode because Matt works at Disney and they just simply asked him did he want to write for them.https://twitter.com/CrackMcCraigen/status/484160593784348673?p=v 'International premieres' *March 2nd, 2014 (Disney XD Latin America and Disney XD Brazil) *March 29th, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) *May 31st, 2014 (Disney Channel Japan) *June 21st, 2014 (Disney Channel Hungary) *August 19th, 2014 (Disney XD Germany) *January 2nd, 2018 (Disney XD Southwest Asia) Cast *Jack McBrayer as Wander, Male Flea 2 (uncredited as "Male Flea 2") *April Winchell as Sylvia, Rongruffle (uncredited), Additional Voices *Keith Ferguson as Hater, Killbot 86 (uncredited), Additional Voices *Tom Kenny as Peepers, Watchdog 1, Additional Voices *Tara Strong as Beeza, Additional Voices *Corey Burton as Captain, Additional Voices :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode. References Category:Commander Peepers Category:Lord Hater